


Sort of Mine

by Cousin Skeeter (minkcar)



Category: South Park
Genre: Crushes, Feelings and stuff, Lovesick, Post-"Craig X Tweek", Pre-"Put It Down", Tweek is gay for Craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkcar/pseuds/Cousin%20Skeeter
Summary: (Short Fanfic) Tweek's feelings towards Craig. (Post- "Craig X Tweek" , Pre- "Put It Down")





	Sort of Mine

"Sort of smiled, sort of kissed me Then blushed and ran away, I thought that he would miss me Sort of dreamed he washed me over With multicolor poster paints and love"  
__________________________________________________

As much as Tweek wished they weren't, they were faking it. All just to please people, it was a bit heartbreaking. Bad thing was, Tweek really did love Craig, a whole lot. He felt butterflies in his stomach every time he so much as walked his way.

He thought'd he'd at least be happy he's being able to hold Craig's hand, but it didn't feel real like he wanted it to feel. He knew Craig was not gay, he knew Craig did not love him. But, it was hard not to wish it was that way. Craig made him feel safe, happy, and calm. Feeling that way was unbearably hard, but when Craig was around it seemed to happen so naturally. 

Even if it didn't feel real when they held hands, he still felt his anxieties go away. He felt...wonderful around Craig. He wishes Craig felt the same.


End file.
